Frn'Zxk'Fkg
Frn'Zxk'Fkg turns his head back and forth to watch the exchange. He makes a louder click-clack sound, and buzzes his wings slightly as he flits to stand Skittishly next to Majors. He produces something from his suitcase with one claw, and holds it out with a flourish. Half a second later he snatches it back, turns around, and does something with his claws. He turns back, and repeats the holding-out gesture again. The object is a small card. It reads: 'Frn'Zxk'Fkg' 'Fine Clothing' 'Formerly Operating on New Luna' 'Now Opening on Hancock Station' The last line has been scratched out by a claw. Description Frn'Zxk'Fkg is, physically speaking, a typical Odarite. He is a gigantic insect, close to five feet tall. His chitinous body segments have an oily black sheen, the solid color broken up by occassional smears of glossy green on his carapace. Two antennae extend in sections from the top of his head. His eyes are large, multi-faceted, and glitter with iridescence. Two sets of jaws extend from his head, a broad himuter set for gripping and a sharp inner set for chewing. His central body segment has four jointed arms, each ending with a dextrous tri-fingered claw, as well as a pair of membranous, transparent wings. The lower body section has an additional pair of backwards-jointed legs. Frn'Zxk'Fkg's most outstanding characteristic is his penchant for wearing a gaudy assortment of different clothes and decorations, modeled loosely on the prevailing fashions of whatever world he is on. His various outfits alternate between spectacular riots of color and, more rarely, starkly monochromatic blacks or grays - to his eyes, there isn't much of a difference. = Personality = Frn'Zxk'Fkg is charismatic, fastidious, and perceptive. An enthusiastic follower of the most recent fashion trends, he also hopes to one day set them - though his goal sometimes suffers from short-term thinking and an almost obsessive focus on the styles of the day. He has an eye for fine detail, and is becoming quite adept as a four-armed insectoid tailor - however, he is also hampered by the fact that Odarite eyes are color blind - while some of his work in blacks and grays is quite tasteful and show promise, and a few other designs are quite striking when viewed in the ultraviolet spectrum, for the most part they his clothes are a riot of color, seemingly without rhyme or reason. When it comes to salesmanship, business, and commerce, he is rather good - as could be expected from an Odarite merchant. Aside from profit, his passion is for fashion - he values aesthetics (though his insectoid sensibilities are sometimes a bit... off) as well a Fame (though he has observed that when it comes to celebrity, notoriety is almost as good). = History = Frn'Zxk'Fkg was born on Odari in the yearhatch of 2999, along with countless others of his species. As he passed through his larval and pupal stages, he was already showing the beginnings of a distinctly whimsical and flamboyant personality. Unusually charismatic for his species, over the next few years he developed into a leader among the competitive young Odarites in the community. As he reached the age of testing, it was deemed that his talents were most suited to life as a traveling agent in the buying and selling process - consequently, he was enrolled into a school for sales representatives. There, he trained and refined his skills, learning how best to use his charisma and good nature to secure a profit. Though his behavior was sometimes seen as bordering eccentric, he always showed a healthy respect for the profit margin and he did seem naturally well suited to his field of training. It was during a study of interstellar clothing and textile industries that Frn'Zxk'Fkg's capricious imagination took flight. Having accessed several of the larger available catalogs, he became enamored of the intricacies of alien fashion. The bewildering number of styles and designs - and the significant price tags that were attached to certain items - were enticing. Frn'Zxk'Fkg joined the Odarite Merchants Guild at the age of six, and his inquiry into the world of fashion began in earnest. Reasoning that a market where enormous sums of money can be demanded simply because of a brand name was ripe for exploitation, and desiring that sort of influence prestige for himself, he began to work at breaking into the clothing industry. In addition to his continuing training with the Guild, he began to follow galactic fashion trends, and attempt to understand them. A trend on Demaria somehow linked to the recent fashions on Sivad, another trend on Mars related to the stylings of wealthy Timonae. He also begin to learn from what he saw of designs across the galaxy and privately, though haltingly at first, teaching himself to sew, hoping to put together everything he saw into a design of his own. Graduating into the field, Frn'Zxk'Fkg has fairly successful at what he was trained to do. He has arranged contracts to sell a number of popular clothes lines, investing in the most popular fashions of the day, and has proven quite successful in finding customers. Still, he is preoccupied with the idea of creating a clothing line of his own, one that will be worn by species across the galaxy - and make truly spectacular profits for its designer. Links Player Profile = Logs Featuring This Character = :#The Fashion Bug, Part 1 :#The Fashion Bug, Part 2 Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People Category: Classic Odarites category:OtherSpace Characters